


valentine

by scheherazade



Series: next year, for christmas [2]
Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherazade/pseuds/scheherazade
Summary: The neighborhood is bustling with the barely contained excitement of an upcoming holiday. Every shop window he passes is some variation on the theme of red, white, and pink. He misses Christmas for its green and gold.





	

“Can I help you find anything, miss?”  
  
Daisuke blinks at the salesclerk, glances around to see who she’s talking to — and catches a glimpse of his own reflection in the shop window: knee-length coat, skinny jeans; hair wisping from beneath a white knit cap, scarf tucked close to his chin.  
  
Another time, another place, and it might have been flattering.  
  
“Ah, no, actually.” It comes out more as a squeak. “I’m just —  browsing.“  
  
Loitering, more like. The girl gives him a sympathetic look.   
  
"Some of our bestsellers are in the display up front,” she offers helpfully. “If you have any questions, please ask!”  
  
He stammers a thank you. And, as soon as her back is turned, beats a hasty retreat out of the chocolate shop.  
  
The neighborhood is bustling with the barely contained excitement of an upcoming holiday. Every shop window he passes is some variation on the theme of red, white, and pink. He misses Christmas for its green and gold.  
  
A throng of people wait at the intersection, the train station on the other side. Daisuke ducks down an alleyway, emerging onto a quieter residential street.  
  
He checks the time on his phone. The numbers haven’t changed since the last time he looked. Someya is flooding the Line group with pictures of small animals that Daisuke only recognizes as the lining of fur coats.  
  
_Your spirit guides?_ Tomoru queries.  
  
_MY KINGDOM_ , is the reply.  
  
_Astounding_ , says Tomoru, _that you can’t find a vday date._  
  
_pot, kettle_  
  
_We can have a girls’ night in._  
  
_you’re not invited_ , Someya writes. Then, _daisuke my darling my bff, i require your company. where r u?_  
  
Good question. Daisuke looks up from his phone. He’d wandered farther from the shops than he meant to. The neighborhood is quiet and empty. A door clangs, and a man wearing a dark jacket walks out of the apartment building just ahead.  
  
Maybe whoever it is will go in the opposite direction, so he can make a u-turn without looking like a complete jackass who’s gotten himself lost on a residential street.  
  
Daisuke looks back down at his phone. From the corner of his eye, he sees the man turn toward him.  
  
In the Line group, Tomoru writes, _Maybe your bff has a date._  
  
On the street, a voice says,  
  
“Daisuke?”  
  
He looks up —  and finally gets a good look at the handsomely-dressed stranger. Except, obviously, it’s not a stranger.  
  
It’s Sho.  
  
“Hey,” Daisuke manages. “Hi. What are you doing here?”  
  
“I live here,” Sho says. Vaguely amused, or possibly suspicious, given the follow-up is, “What are _you_ doing here?”  
  
“Shopping,” Daisuke lies. But it’s not really, is it? He’d talked to that salesclerk earlier. “I might’ve taken a wrong turn.”  
  
“Yeah, looks like it.” Definitely amused now. “Need directions from a native?”  
  
“Where are you headed?” Daisuke asks, falling into step beside him.  
  
“Home,” says Sho. At the quizzical look that gets him, he adds, “To see my family.”  
  
He’s carrying a backpack instead of his usual bag, Daisuke notices. “Oh. Sorry. I mean, that’s great — but I don’t want to make you miss your train or anything…”  
  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“I can find directions on my phone.”  
  
“I was going to get some coffee first anyway.” Sho checks his watch, then asks, “Care to join me?”  
  
Daisuke takes a second to make sure he hasn’t misheard. “For coffee?”  
  
“Unless you want to come to Kyushu?”  
  
Sho’s smiling that wry little smile of his. Daisuke can’t tell if he’s joking, or what the punch line is supposed to be. But he can feel himself smiling back; he can’t help it.  
  
There’s the sound of the train station, faint but distinct. A couple streets over is a row of shop windows decked out in ribbons and hearts and pink.  
  
Daisuke wonders what his reflection looks like, to Sho.  
  
“Okay,” he says. “But you’re paying.”


End file.
